Snow Leopard with Vampires
by Agent Tweety Bird 1998
Summary: Bella is snow leopard shifter and Maya is snow leopard shifter, and Angela is snow leopard shifter. Three G!P and two Boypussy


Summary Three: Twilight

Isabella is dating Rose because she is Werecat and she imprinted on Rose. Isabella has penis and the size of the penis is 8.9 inches long and 8.9 inches wide. The type of Werecat is Snow Leopard and Rose is vampire and Werecat can get vampire pregnant. Isabella is dominant and Rose is submissive, Maya is Werecat. Maya imprinted on Alice and Maya is dominant, and Alice is submissive. Edward is dating Emmett and Edward has boypussy, and Emmett's penis is 7.8 inches long and 7.8 inches wide. Maya has penis and the size of the penis is 6.7 inches long and 6.7 inches wide. Isabella owns giganticus giant inflatable dildo 10 inch, bondage set in blue, egg vibrator, rabbit vibrator, anal beads, inflatable vibration butt plug, Ben WA Balls, custom made cock dildo of her own penis, and custom made pussy sex toy of Rose. Maya owns giganticus giant inflatable dildo 10 inch, bondage set in purple, egg vibrator, rabbit vibrator, anal beads, inflatable vibration butt plug, custom made cock dildo of her own penis, and custom made pussy sex toy of Alice. Emmett owns giganticus giant inflatable dildo 10 inch, bondage set in black, egg vibrator, rabbit vibrator, anal beads, inflatable vibration butt plug, Ben WA Balls, custom made cock dildo of his own penis, and custom made pussy sex toy of Edward. Rose is wearing chastity belt; Bella is in custom made cock cage to fits Bella's penis which is 8.9 inches long and 8.9 inches wide. Alice is wearing chastity belt; Maya is in custom made cock cage to fits Maya's penis which is 6.7 inches long and 6.7 inches wide. Edward is wearing chastity belt; Emmett is in custom made cock cage to fits Emmett's penis which is 7.8 inches long and 7.8 inches wide. Bella's penis is even bigger when an erection occurs and it is 9.9 inches long and 9.9 inches wide, and custom made cock cage can fit an erection. Maya's penis is even bigger when an erection occurs and it is 7.7 inches long and 7.7 inches wide, and custom made cock cage can fit an erection. Emmett's penis is even bigger when an erection occurs and it is 8.8 inches long and 8.8 inches wide, and custom made cock cage can fit an erection. Isabella and Rosalie are very kinky and their kinks are age play, mommy kinks, daddy kinks, messy diapers, wet diapers, and rough sex. Maya and Alice are very kinky and their kinks are age play, mommy kinks, daddy kinks, messy diapers, wet diapers, and rough sex. Emmett and Edward are very kinky and their kinks are age play, mommy kinks, daddy kinks, messy diapers, wet diapers, and rough sex. Emmett is dominant and Edward is submissive, and Jasper is dating Angela Weber. Angela Weber is Werecat and imprinted on Jasper and Angela is dominant, and Jasper is submissive. Angela and Jasper are very kinky and their kinks are age play, mommy kinks, daddy kinks, messy diapers, wet diapers, and rough sex. Angela owns giganticus giant inflatable dildo 10 inch, bondage set in red, egg vibrator, rabbit vibrator, anal beads, inflatable vibration butt plug, Ben WA Balls, custom made cock dildo of Angela's penis, and custom made pussy sex toy of Jasper. Angela has penis and the size of the penis is 5.6 inches long and 5.6 inches wide. Angela's penis is even bigger when an erection occurs and it is 6.6 inches long and 6.6 inches wide. Angela's penis is in custom made cock cage to fits Angela's penis which is 5.6 inches long and 5.6 inches wide, and can fit erection in cock cage. Jasper has boypussy and Angela has harness on him with it connected to her. Rose is incontinent in both peeing and pooping area so she wears adult diapers. The brand of diapers is Abena Delta Form Level 3 Adult Diapers. Isabella is incontinent in both peeing and pooping area so she wears adult diapers. The brand of diapers is Abena Abri-Form Level 4 Adult diapers. Maya is incontinent in both peeing and pooping area so she wears adult diapers. The brand of diapers is Abena Delta Form Level 2 Adult Diapers. Alice is incontinent in both peeing and pooping area so she wears adult diapers. The brand of diapers is Abena Abri-Form Level 3 Adult Diapers. Edward is incontinent in both peeing and pooping area so he wears adult diapers. The brand of diapers is Abena Delta Form Level 1 Adult Diapers. Emmett is incontinent in both peeing and pooping area so he wears adult diapers. The brand of diapers is Abena Abri-Form Level 2 Adult Diapers. Angela is incontinent in both peeing and pooping area so she wears adult diapers. The band of diapers is Abena Abri-Form Level 1 Adult Diapers. Jasper is incontinent in both peeing and pooping area so he wears adult diapers. The brand of diapers is Molicare Super-Plus Adult Diapers. Rose will be playing one month old sometime and mommy sometime. Bella will be playing newborn baby sometime and daddy sometime. Alice will be playing eight month old sometime and mommy sometime. Maya will be playing nine month old sometime and daddy sometime. Edward will be playing two years old sometime and mommy sometime. Emmett will be playing one year old sometime and daddy sometime. Jasper will be playing ten month old sometime and mommy sometime. Angela will be playing eleven month old sometime and daddy sometime. Maya, Angela, and Bella are part of the same pack of Snow Leopard. Bella is living with Cullens and Maya is living with Cullens. Angela is living with the Cullens and Maya's last name is Smith. Charlie Swan is alpha of the pack meaning in next alpha will be Bella Swan. Bella has adult infant onesie, adult infant carrier car seat, bottle, formula, pacifier, and adult pack and play. Rose has adult infant onesie, adult infant carrier car seat, bottle, formula with blood, pacifier, and adult pack and play. Maya has adult infant onesie, adult infant carrier car seat, bottle, formula, pacifier, and adult pack and play. Alice has adult infant onesie, adult infant carrier car seat, bottle, formula with blood, pacifier, and adult pack and play. Edward has adult onesie, adult convertible car seat, Sippy Cup with blood, pacifier, and adult pack and play. Emmett has adult onesie, adult convertible car seat, bottle formula with blood, pacifier, and adult pack and play. Angela has adult infant onesie, adult rear car seat, bottle, formula, pacifier, and adult pack and play. Jasper has adult infant onesie, adult rear car seat, bottle, Formula with blood, pacifier, and adult pack and play. Rose is wearing harness connected to Bella because they are using child to adult harness. Alice is wearing harness connected to Maya because they are using child to adult harness. Edward is wearing harness connected to Emmett because they are using child to adult harness. Jasper's harness is child to adult because you can be connected to someone. Bella's car is GMC Yukon Denali Extra-Long Suv white version. Rose's car is GMC Yukon Denali Extra-Long Suv Black version. Maya's car is Mercedes Benz Suv white version and Alice's car is Mercedes Benz Suv black version. Emmett's car is Jeep Wrangler unlimited navy blue version. Edward's car is Jeep Wrangler unlimited gray-black version. Jasper's car is Ford Pick-Up Truck F-250 red version and Angela's car is Ford Pick-Up Truck F-150 red version.

 **The end of Summary Three: Twilight.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight except for any character that I own and Maya Smith is my mine character. Stephanie Myers owns Twilight Saga Series.**


End file.
